


Breaking and Entering

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Virgin Alec Lightwood, but not for long, light burglary, well this escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: Alec wasn’t known for his skills in the kitchen, but after a brief moment of contemplation, he decided to give scrambled eggs a try. How hard could it be? He’d just crack a few eggs and scramble them, easy as that. It was all there in the title.  He let the butter melt as he went about cracking the eggs, and after a brief moment of hesitation, he cracked enough eggs to feed two people because it seemed like the right thing to do.He didn’t want to be a shitty host, even if his guest wasn’t exactly invited. He had some manners. Sure, he might have made more noise than what was strictly necessary and if it caused the man to wake up, well, then he was just a very light sleeper and really, what was he doing sleeping in other’s people apartments if he was going to bitch about them being too loud while they cooked him breakfast anyway?Alec fought down a hysterical laugh. God, he was way too tired for this shit.OR the one where Alec is a sleep deprived college student and Magnus is his unsuspecting, but very willing victim





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> I typed all of this out during an unusual bout of inspiration at 2 am and English is not my first language, so there's probably some mistakes that slipped by unnoticed, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

By the time Alec stumbled into his apartment, the sun was already coming up, which meant Alec was even more late (early?) than he previously suspected. He thanked his past self for having half a mind and agreeing on a date on his day off, as past experiences were proof enough it would most definitely not end well.

For once, he wished he was wrong.

It started pleasant enough, Raj greeting him politely and Alec doing his best to avoid talking about his boring classes and asking a lot of questions instead. Which, come to think of, some would consider borderline intrusive, but Alec figured knowing about someone’s history of herpes was a legit concern if you planned on getting physical with them at the end of the date. And Alec had plans, okay? Call him a slut, but he was done holding back. Lots of people had sex after the first date, and Alec was more than ready to join the fornicating masses.

Raj took it all in stride though, until he ingested some peanuts he was deathly allergic to and they were rushed to the hospital, Alec spending the entire way there trying to convince himself Raj didn’t eat them on “accident” just to get out of a bad date.

Groaning as the memories of last night resurfaced, he tried his best not to trip over any articles of clothing that littered the floor of his living room. The articles of clothing that definitely weren’t there when he left the apartment last night. There seemed to be enough clothing in the hallway to supply an entire boutique, so he could only assume that his burglar was some sort of fashionista? Grabbing the nearby bat -and when did he get a bat anyway? -  Alec sneaked his way deeper into the apartment to check if the intruder was still present.

Nothing seem to be amiss, save for an overturned lamp and a chair that had migrated from its rightful place from the kitchen to the hallway, which only made him more confused, even more so than a pair of lacy and completely see-through thongs that were hanging over the half-dead ficus Izzy dragged to his apartment from her ex-boyfriend’s place. Apparently, they had shared custody. Alec still didn’t quite understand why it had to be kept in _his_ apartment specifically, but he knew better than to argue.

He was pretty sure he threw out the ficus just last week, though. He didn’t spend a lot of time in his apartment, and he regularly forgot that plants also needed sustenance to live. He made a half-assed attempt to nurture it back to life, and seeing how he wasn’t exactly a nurturing person and he knew next to nothing about plant care, the poor thing was beyond saving. It’s possible Alec was only _thinking_ of throwing it out, and just assumed he already had. Wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened to him; such is the fate of a sleep deprived college student.

But it wasn’t the pair of lacy thongs that hung from the nearby ficus that almost led to his untimely demise, it was the sight that greeted him when he pushed open the door of his bedroom. There, on top of his bed laid a very attractive and very naked man. From what he could see, the man was all long limbs and tan skin and broad shoulders and a plump ass-

Heart beating wildly, Alec stumbled out of his room and slammed the door shut louder than he intended. With bated breath, he waited to hear any sounds of movement, but none came. He rushed to his kitchen and contemplated calling the police but what would he say? _Hello officers, there is a naked man in my bed and could you come to remove him, please?_ Assuming they believed him – which wasn’t very likely - would it really be worth the merciless teasing his siblings would put him through when they inevitably found out about it? They had enough blackmail material on him already without him getting himself into more embarrassing situations.

Besides, nothing seemed to be missing, and being naked, his intruder was at an obvious disadvantage. Unless Alec started drooling over his glorious body instead of defending himself, which honestly? What a way to go. At least he wouldn’t die without ever having a naked man in his bed. Sure, he didn’t put him there himself, but hell, he was taking what he could get.

Alec lingered in the hallway, wringing his hands together. Now that he knew he wasn’t in any immediate danger, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He planned on face-planting on his bed and sleeping the day away but since his bed was already taken, and joining the man would be all kinds of messed up…

Alec decided to wait him out. The mystery man would have to come out eventually; it was only a matter of time. Alec sat down on the couch but when just sitting there knowing there was a hot naked man in his bed was proved to be impossible, he picked up the discarded clothing from the floor and folded it neatly over a chair. He didn’t know much about clothing, but the fabric felt so nice and soft under his calloused fingers, far nicer than all of the shirts he bought in bulk in a nearby mall, so he assumed it must have been expensive.

He left the thong where it was. There were some lines even he wouldn’t cross.

When his stomach growled, Alec opened the fridge and frowned at the contents of it. He found half a carton of milk, a stick of butter, a carton of eggs and curiously enough some fresh strawberries next to not one, not two, but _three_ bottles of red wine. And he hated the taste of alcohol. Alec shook his head. Izzy must have gotten to his fridge while he wasn’t looking. Probably ate his food as well. He could have sworn he still had some Thai leftovers from the day before.

He shrugged the thought away. It didn’t matter now anyway. He was definitely not leaving his apartment for anything less than an apocalypse.

Alec wasn’t known for his skills in the kitchen, but after a brief moment of contemplation, he decided to give scrambled eggs a try. How hard could it be? He’d just crack a few eggs and scramble them, easy as that. It was all there in the title.  He let the butter melt as he went about cracking the eggs, and after a brief moment of hesitation, he cracked enough eggs to feed two people because it seemed like the right thing to do. He didn’t want to be a shitty host, even if his guest wasn’t exactly invited. He had _some_ manners. Sure, he might have made more noise than what was strictly necessary and if it caused the man to wake up, well, then he was just a very light sleeper and really, what was he doing sleeping in other’s people apartments if he was going to bitch about them being too loud while they cooked him breakfast anyway?

Alec fought down a hysterical laugh. God, he was way too tired for this shit.

Making breakfast took a lot longer than it usually did. The exhaustion made his head a bit fuzzy and he had trouble locating all of his kitchen utensils. He felt like a stranger in his own kitchen, but he made it work. Just as he was sliding the second serving of eggs onto a plate – adding a few strawberries on top for decoration - the door of his bedroom opened. He stiffened but continued plating their food, resolutely ignoring the light footsteps coming closer and the shuffling of the fabric as the man hopefully got back into his clothes.

“Good morning,” a deep voice said and Alec shivered in the spot. He guessed hoping that the man would just walk away without a word was asking for too much. But, Alec figured he did already have enough eggs to feed a small family, and it would be a shame if his lovingly prepared meal went to waste, so he took a deep breath and turned around to face the metaphorical music.

“Good-“ he started and lost his breath among all the other bodily functions one required for staying alive. _Fuck_ him, the man was somehow even more gorgeous from the front _and_ clothed! Sure, his make-up was a bit smudged and his hair was a mess and his silk shirt was wrinkled beyond saving – but he looked as if he walked out of Alec’s wildest fantasies. Well, he looked like he just rolled out of bed after spending the previous night being thoroughly fucked, but it was a very good look on him. He didn’t even bother buttoning up his shirt and Alec followed the line of his abs (!!!!!) to the many necklaces adorning his neck. And to top it all off, the man was smiling at him, a little sheepish and a lot disturbed in a “whoops, just woke up in your bed naked, but that doesn’t mean you can stare at me like a creep” kind of way and Alec deflated like a balloon. “-morning. Um, breakfast?” he offered as a form of apology. It would probably work better if the eggs didn’t look like someone vomited them onto a plate.

The man opened and closed his mouth in a frighteningly accurate depiction of a dying fish. “Sure,” he finally said with a resigned slump of his shoulders and joined Alec at the tiny little kitchen table that came with the apartment, sitting so close their knees were almost knocking together. Alec really should invest in some new furniture.

Or not, depending on how this situation played out.

Fighting the urge to start up a conversation, because there was not a single thing he could think to say that would make this situation any less excruciatingly uncomfortable, Alec took his fork and stabbed at his eggs and stuffed his mouth before any words managed to slip out.

Across the table, the man frowned at his plate and sent Alec an anxious look, as if Alec was holding him hostage and this was his last meal before execution. Some pieces were overcooked and some were sliding around, leaving slug-like marks on the white plates but they were still edible. He saw Jace swallow eggs raw all the time and he was still alive and kicking. Excluding that one memorable occasion when he got salmonella, but it was never confirmed if it was the eggs that did him in.

Though Alec really shouldn’t be the one to judge Jace poor life choices, as he had really low standards when it came to homemade food himself. He was a Lightwood, after all. None of them were blessed with decent cooking genes. He ate so much questionable food on a day to day basis he seems to have grown immune to food poisoning.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but you really didn’t have to bother preparing this, uh, intriguing meal for me,” the man said, squinting at the contents of his plate as if they have personally offended him.

Alec cleared his throat. “It’s no big deal.”

“I’m sorry, but what is your name again?” the man asked, abandoning all the pretenses of eating Alec’s concoction. “I swear I don’t do this kind of thing very often these days, but I can’t say I’ve ever forgotten anyone’s name before, even while I was wasted beyond belief. And I have to say, darling,” he licked his lips, giving Alec a very thorough once-over. “You don’t look very forgettable.”

“Um…what?” Was the man implying that they have met before? Because Alec was sure without a doubt he would remember seeing him before.

“Oh, darling. I’m truly sorry,” the man said, looking genuinely apologetic. He must have mistaken Alec’s confusion as hurt. “It’s really not your fault. I might have had too much to drink. It’s not every day a man turns 30 years old.”

“You’re 30?” Alec blurted out without thinking, almost choking on his eggs. No way. He looked like he could be one of Alec’s classmates, not one of his professors! Though, he definitely didn’t mind the wonderful mental picture that thought provided him with.

What? Alec never claimed to be a saint.

“You sure know how to stroke a man’s ego, don’t you darling?” The man smirked and Alec would be damned if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. “And I bet it’s not the only stroking you’re good at,” he said very suggestively.  

It was Alec’s turn to gape now. The man didn’t seem to mind it, though. If anything, he was even more amused. A leg brushed against his under the table and Alec jumped a little in his seat, knees knocking hard against the table top.

“Was this your first time?” the man said, leaning closer over the table and Alec gulped.

Doing what, Alec wanted to ask. Being seduced by a burglar? Making scrambled eggs? Discovering he apparently had a professor kink? Being harder than he ever was before? Either way, the answer was a resounding, “Yes.”

“Don’t you worry…” the man said, cocking his head in question.

“A-alexander,” Alec stuttered out, lost in the man’s striking brown eyes, which appeared almost gold when the early morning sun hit them at just the right angle. "But everyone calls me Alec." 

“ _Alexander_ ,” the man purred. “I like it. A grand name for a _grand_ man, wouldn’t you say?” His eyes flicked down pointedly to Alec’s lap and as if it knew they were talking about it, his cock twitched in his pants. Alec closed his eyes in mortification, flushing so hard that his head was pounding with it.

Why did the universe hate him?

A gentle hand cupped his face, stroking his heated cheek. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love.”

Alec let out a shuddering breath. He opened his eyes to find the man even closer than before, close enough to feel his hot breath fanning against his lips as he said, “I’m Magnus Bane, by the way. Just in case you needed a reminder.”

“Huh?” Alec asked, oh so eloquently.

“Just making sure you know which name you’ll be moaning soon enough.” The man smirked and this was it. Alec’s brain was officially fried. All systems down. That was the only explanation as for why his hands suddenly gained control over his better judgment and pulled Magnus straight into his lap and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Alec never knew a kiss could feel this good. He’d been kissed before of course, he wasn’t that inexperienced. But this was something else. It was hard and biting, hands grasping and pulling at the other’s clothes and Alec would be feeling self-conscious if Magnus wasn’t grinding on his lap like a goddamn pornstar. Alec was obviously doing something right.

His mother would be proud. Here he was, doing the best out of a horrible situation, just like she always encouraged him even if he sincerely doubted this was what she had in mind when she said it.

Was it the smartest idea to hook up with a stranger who broke into his apartment? Probably not. But the way Alec saw it, Magnus could have already killed him if he was so inclined. Might be a good idea to check so he at least had plausible deniability if Magnus suddenly changed his mind and tried to murder him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Alec asked once they pulled apart, panting and clutching desperately at Magnus’ shirt. Just in case Magnus decided to strike and he needed to defend himself, of course. Keep your enemies closer and all that.

“Are you talking about the _le petit mort_?” Magnus cocked his head, looking like a disgruntled kitten who’d just been denied his cream.

Alec blinked at him. It sounded like French, and Alec didn’t speak a single word of it but it still sounded like the best thing he’d ever heard. _What a fine day for discovering new kinks,_ Alec thought to himself. He wondered what he had to do to make Magnus speak French some more. Would he be open to doing some French professor slash horny college student type of role play, or would that be too ambitious for their first time?

Alec nodded dumbly. He’d spent a very long time refusing himself everything and anyone who offered him a good time. And seeing Magnus, pupils blown so wide they were almost black and lips swollen red from their kiss, knowing _he_ did that, _he_ made it happen? It was overwhelming in the best of ways. He’d agree to just about anything right now.

Fueled by the years of sexual repression and raw need to get closer, to feel more, more, _more-_ he kissed Magnus again with everything he had to offer. It wasn't much but Magnus didn’t seem to mind, gasping into his mouth and tearing at both of their shirts, first his own and and then helping a fumbling Alec who was far less graceful in his haste to get out of his shirt as soon as humanly possible, arms getting caught in the sleeves followed by the sound of the flimsy material ripping.

The skin on skin contact lit his world on fire. Magnus was so smooth and warm and all of his insecurities were thrown out the window when he felt the proof of Magnus’ desire hot and hard against his hip. Magnus seemed pretty content like this, grinding against him and pawing at his skin like a starved animal and Alec would have returned the favor if the damn table wasn’t getting in the way.

The only logical solution was for him to put his hands on Magnus’ ass and stand up, holding them both up by the sheer force of will and determination because wow, Magnus was surprisingly heavy for how lithe he looked.

Not that he’d ever say it to his face.

Magnus moaned, loud and without shame. “Fuck, that’s so hot.” He squirmed in Alec’s arms and Alec gripped his ass tighter to keep him in place, and well, because his hands were right there and he wanted to. The fabric was strained to the max, and Alec would forever be mystified on how Magnus managed to stuff his ample behind into these tight jeans.

“Bedroom,” Magnus said, and it was clearly an order which Alec was more than happy to obey. “Bedroom, _now_.”

Magnus’ wandering hands and extremely distracting kisses didn’t make the task any easier, but somehow they made it to the bedroom and he dumped Magnus onto the bed, making him gasp before crawling on top of him.

“God, you’re so hot,” Magnus said, pulling at Alec’s belt. “I can’t believe I forgot about last night. I’m so glad you stayed for another round.”

For a moment, Alec didn’t process the words, but when he did, it was enough to make him pause. He sat up, and Magnus made a questioning noise in the back of his throat as he tried to pull him back down, but Alec didn’t budge. “We didn’t do this last night,” Alec said, frowning. He was pretty sure he’d spent the entire night in the hospital keeping Raj company until his ex showed up and threatened to beat his face in, while Raj kept loudly exclaiming that they were on a break.

“What?” Magnus sputtered, looking at Alec like he was the crazy one here. “Then what the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

“ _Your_ apartment?” Alec said, incredulous.

“Yes, _my_ apartment.” His pretty eyes narrowed in suspicion. “How did you even get inside?”

“With my key, how else?” Alec said. “The better question is how did _you_ get inside? The only people who have a copy are my siblings, and the last time I checked you weren’t one of them.”

“Oh? So you don’t try to jump all of your siblings?”

“No, that would be my brother.” Alec deadpanned and Magnus looked horrified. Alec shrugged. “It’s a long story. And you’re the one who jumped me, so don’t act all innocent.”

“Are we seriously going to argue about semantics right now?” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “I just want to know why the hell did you break into my apartment and try to poison me with eggs.”

“Poison you?! I was trying to be nice by making you breakfast after you broke into my apartment!” Alec threw his arms up in exasperation.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Magnus cried out, equally as exasperated.

“I know!”

They were both silent for a few moments, breathing hard. Alec was still straddling Magnus, and it should have been weird, but the conversation they were having was even weirder so it kind of evened out?

“Prove it then,” Alec said, crossing his arms across his chest. Magnus sent him a quizzical look. “If this is really your apartment. Prove it.”

Magnus pursed his lips. “Fine.” He looked around first, and really, why didn’t either of them think to do that sooner?

The covers on the bed were a deep burgundy, the kind Alec would never buy for himself. The desk in the corner of the room where Alec kept his laptop and a pile of text books was covered in makeup and other various beauty products, there were countless of pictures of people he didn’t recognize framed on the walls and oh god, Alec did not like where this was going…

The sound of a drawer sliding made him snap his attention back to Magnus who was rummaging through it like a man on a mission. He pulled out a strange object and thrust it in Alec’s hand and Alec fumbled with it a little before he got a better grip. It was bright pink and curved and Alec had no idea what it was. There was a button and when he pressed it, the thing started to vibrate.

With a yelp, he dropped it on the bed it and Magnus threw his head back and started laughing like a maniac. Alec picked it up and kept pressing the button to make it stop, but it didn’t work. The vibrations only changed patterns and Magnus, the jerk, only laughed harder.

After what felt like forever, Magnus finally took mercy on him and took the still unknown object from his hand, pressing the button until the vibrations stopped. He was out of breath, still chuckling every once in a while and Alec was beyond smitten.

“What was that?” Alec asked, bewildered.

“A prostate massager,” Magnus told him with a devious smirk. “So, either you’re far less innocent than you made it seem, or this is in fact, my apartment.”

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no…

Alec buried his face in his hands as if, if he couldn’t see Magnus, Magnus wouldn’t be able to see him. Obviously, it didn’t work but it was worth a try. The odds of the earth opening up and swallowing him whole were even a less viable option so he had to try something to escape his embarrassment. He contemplated just making a run for it be he didn’t know where his shirt was and he was pretty sure he was about to cry.

Because Alec Lightwood was a fucking idiot. He was a moron of the epic proportions. He was the burglar here. He broke into Magnus’ apartment, saw him naked, went through his kitchen and then jumped him.

Apparently, sleep deprivation was a nasty thing and he shouldn’t have been allowed to operate on less than five hours of sleep per night. The more you know.

“I’m so, so sorry, Magnus,” Alec said, the words muffled by his hands. “It’s been a long night, okay? My blind date tried to kill himself with peanuts so I had to get him to the hospital and then his ex-boyfriend showed up and almost punched me in the face and then I had to walk all the way home and- and I know it’s not an excuse for what I did. I know that, and I’m so terribly sorry. Please don't call the cops on me?”

A hand gently squeezed his bare hip, and that’s when Alec remembered the position they were in. He started scrambling away from Magnus, even while the man in question tried to stop him and without the support of his hands, it was no surprise Alec managed to throw himself off of the bed, falling to the ground in a painful, human-sized heap of misery and shame.

“Ow,” he sighed into the fluffy carpet that didn’t do shit to soften his fall.

“You alright down there?” Magnus asked, and Alec turned his head to the side to see Magnus peeking at him from the bed.

“You should really start locking your door,” Alec told him instead. It’s the only explanation he could think of. Magnus must be his mysterious next-door neighbor who he hadn’t met yet. If he knew what he was missing out on, he definitely would have made more of an effort to run into him sooner.

It’s a shame he was going to have to start avoiding him now.

“In my defense, I really wasn’t expecting anyone to break in today.”

“… which is exactly my point,” Alec said slowly. “Nobody ever expects to be robbed, Magnus.”

“Did you plan on stealing something?” Magnus asked, crossing his arms across his chest, putting his impressive shoulders on display.

“No,” Alec said. “Of course not.”

Magnus shrugged. “Then my point still stands.”

“That’s not how it works,” Alec muttered into the carpet but Magnus ignored him.

“If you really think about it, I’m the burglar here.” Alec frowned at him, so he added, “I was about to break into your pants and steal your innocence.”

Alec groaned as Magnus shot him an exaggerated wink.

“So that’s what you meant when you asked if this was my first time.” Alec thought out loud, not bothering to contain his dramatic facepalm. He was never letting his dick do any thinking for him ever again.

“Well, I was asking if this was your first time with a man, but that works too.” Magnus paused for a moment, and then, “So do you plan to spend the rest of the day moping on the floor or will you join me in bed?”

Alec looked at him confused and Magnus patted the bed in invitation. “You can’t be serious.”

Magnus raised a challenging eyebrow. “I don’t think you’re in any position to judge, darling. You didn’t seem to mind the fact that I was an apparent burglar when you literally threw me on the bed and proceeded to ravage me. Which was very hot, by the way. We should definitely do that again.” He extended his hand for Alec, looking down at him expectantly and Alec considered saying no, he really, truly did. But then Magnus rolled his shoulders and licked his lips and Alec was back on his feet before he even processed the action.  

Magnus pulled him in until they were back in their previous position with Magnus on his back and Alec hoovering above him. Somehow Magnus’ hands found their way behind his neck and then they were back on track.

“This is a bad idea,” Alec whispered between the kisses that were slowly but surely growing more passionate.

“I happen to think it’s a wonderful one,” Magnus said and pulled away. Alec whined a little and flushed at his own eagerness. Thankfully, Magnus didn’t mention it, even if his lips quirked a bit at the corners. “But if you don’t want to keep going, I'd understand. We could just go out and grab some breakfast instead, make it a date?”

Alec blinked in surprise and sat up. “You want to take me out on a date?”

Magnus nodded, running a soothing hand over his side. “Call me crazy, but I think we have good chemistry and I have a Ph.D. in chemistry, so I should know.”

Alec pouted. There went his French professor slash horny college student fantasy. But he did have to admit that Dr. Bane had a nice ring to it.

Magnus poked him in the ribs to get his attention. “Is that a yes?”

Alec nodded so quickly that he was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. “It’s definitely a yes.” He didn’t even care about being too eager because Magnus smiled widely at his words, and he let himself be pulled into another kiss, frowning when it ended far too quickly. “But it’s a bit too early for breakfast, don’t you think?”

Neither of them checked the time.

“You’re right,” Magnus easily agreed, sliding one his hands under Alec’s jeans, gripping him tight. “However shall we pass the time?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out, Dr. Bane.” Alec breathed out, grinding down into Magnus’ hand.

Magnus groaned and Alec smirked until Magnus twisted his hand just right and after that, neither of them said much of anything, too busy chasing after their own pleasure.

They didn’t leave the bed until well into the afternoon.

 

Later that day, both of them freshly showered and feeding each other Thai leftovers that Alec had grabbed from his apartment – because Magnus insisted that Alec’s eggs were a health hazard and he wouldn’t give them to a starving man and neither of them of them had the patience to wait for takeout – a thought occurred to Alec.

“Where did you get that ficus from?” He asked Magnus after he discarded his trash into the bin next to the bed.

“The one in the hallway?” Alec nodded. “I found it in front of the building. Someone must have thrown it out. You should have seen the poor thing, it was so malnourished.”

Alec winced and Magnus laughed at him. “You’re a mess, darling,” Magnus told him, but it sounded fond so he wasn’t too offended.

“I am, but you like me anyway?” Alec offered innocently, smiling when it earned him a peck on the lips.

“That I do,” Magnus murmured. He tasted like wine, and while Alec still wasn’t a fan of the taste, it was slowly growing on him.

He stretched out on the bed that turned out to be far more comfortable than his own and he didn’t plan on leaving any time soon, which was fine because Magnus showed no indication of throwing him out just yet, and frowned when something dug into his back. He shifted and pulled out the offending object, that turned out to be the infamous prostate massager.

He looked up and flushed when he saw Magnus’ hungry expression fixed on him. “You wanna take it for a little spin?”

Alec bit his lip, eyeing both the toy in his hand and Magnus who looked ready to jump him at the slightest provocation. Magnus helped him cross a lot of first from his list today, what was one more?

One day, probably sooner rather than later to his great misfortune, someone was going to ask them how they first met, and Alec will never stop being embarrassed by their origin story.

But here and now, Alec nodded and Magnus was on him before he could even blink.

He might as well make the most of it.


End file.
